


Une parmi combien

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [16]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, One Shot, WTF, non human morality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Les humains ne sont que des poupées entre les mains des dieux, et parmi eux, il y a cette fillette…





	Une parmi combien

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une parmi combien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Partita  & Pandora, mention de Yōma/Partita  
>  **Genre :** gen un peu bizarre  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami et Teshirogi Shiori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** # « poupées » pour 10_choix > (table libre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900+

Partita a toujours été une servante. L'esprit de la chouette aurait pu rester libre dans la nuit, mais non : elle était une animal familier et le messager d'une déesse, puis d'un dieu, enfin de maîtres humains. Tous l'ont appréciée, trouvant qu'elle accomplissait chacune des tâches qui lui incombait avec diligence et efficacité. Son destin a connu plusieurs retournements, mais sans jamais qu'elle essaie de s'en libérer.  
Elle était une servante, mais pas un pantin sans volonté pour autant. Au contraire, il lui est même arrivé par moments d'asservir à son tour et par association d'autres êtres, entraînés dans quelque chose qui les dépassait.  
Elle-même ne saurait pas dire qui prenait le pas sur l'autre et quelle part de libre-arbitre leur restait le jour où elle a choisi son époux, quelle comédie ils ont chacun joué et ce qui était sincère entre eux. Elle a conçu son enfant comme un pion et lui porte des sentiments contradictoires. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, pour le bien immense qu'il apportera à leur cause, et aussi, malgré elle, un lien supplémentaire se tisse entre elle et ce qu'elle rêve de lui, risquant d'entrer en conflit avec sa loyauté envers sa déesse et sa dévotion à sa mission. 

Au milieu de toutes ces machinations, une seule personne de son entourage semble échapper aux jeux de pouvoir tissés – du moins de la part de Partita. Si d'autres forces sont à l'œuvre autour de cette fillette, elle ne les a pas repérées. Et pourquoi s'en prendraient-elle à une enfant innocente, mais surtout insignifiante ? Pandora est adorable, en partie parce que sur elle ne pèse aucun enjeu.  
Partita sait que l'enfant qu'elle porte sera un garçon et qu'il est destiné à devenir un guerrier et l'instrument de la victoire : c'est sa seule raison d'être, elle n'aurait pris aucune autre chance si ça risquait de tourner autrement. Elle ne tenait pas à avoir d'enfant à la base et ne l'a fait que pour ce qu'il apportera à leur grand plan, mais maintenant, elle s'habitue à son destin et à son état. Elle sait bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas le droit de rêver d'avoir une petite fille comme Pandora, qui lui ressemblera et qui fera sa propre vie.  
Elle sait aussi qu'un sort pire encore attend le second enfant de sa maîtresse – lui, pas encore né, peut encore devenir n'importe quoi, mais il est hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit pour le lui épargner. S'y opposer ne fera que déplacer le problème, et il sera plus facile de vaincre Hades dans incarné un corps humain mortel connu que d'affronter un dieu véritable, ou de devoir traquer son incarnation dans le monde entier. Et puisqu'il n'existera pas réellement en tant qu'être humain, elle n'a pas à éprouver la moindre pitié pour lui. En revanche, elle s'est prise d'affection pour Pandora, qui croit qu'elle va devenir une grande sœur et a hâte de pouvoir jouer avec le futur bébé. 

Il est trop tard pour éviter tourments aux enfants à venir, mais Partita espère quand même réussir à épargner pour celle qui existe déjà. Pandora est innocente, comme la plupart des habitants de ce monde, et contrairement à à peu près tout le reste, elle a appris à la connaître. Elle existe pour elle, elle possède un nom, un visage, une personnalité, une histoire si courte soit-elle. Elle n'est pas juste une idée floue.  
Partita l'élève avec bienveillance, dans le paradoxe de ce monde où les nobles gèrent des empires et s'immiscent dans la vie de beaucoup de monde mais sont distants avec leurs propres enfants et délèguent à autrui, à des serviteurs pour lesquels ils n'ont pas spécialement d'estime, le soin de s'en occuper, comme s'il s'agissait d'une tâche domestique ingrate comme une autre.  
Partita pensait n'éprouver que de l'indifférence pour les humains qui ne sont tous que des jouets pour les dieux et elle se méfiait de cette façon de faire, et pourtant, elle se prend au jeu. Elle accorde attention et affection à Pandora, comme si elle était sa propre fille.  
Elle ne l'a pas portée, elle l'a connue bien jeune mais c'était déjà une petite personne. Elle converse avec elle, elle lui apprend la vie. Avec une touche de culpabilité, elle se dit parfois qu'elle impliquée dans la mort, et essaie de se persuader qu'il le faut bien. Elle façonne son esprit et sa vision des choses, elle lui enseigne à la fois des choses utiles ou futiles. 

Malgré cette implication, Partita croit bien que Pandora reste la seule personne qu'elle a rencontrée qu'elle n'a pas manipulée d'une façon ou d'une autre : puisqu'elle n'y avait aucun intérêt. Il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle n'a en tout cas rien fait consciemment puisqu'elle ne lui semblait pas assez importante pour cela dans le grand plan des dieux…  
…ou est-ce le contraire, que cette petite vie humaine soit devenue la plus important qui soit ?  
Partita ne pensait pas lui accorder de valeur spéciale, elle jouait juste son rôle et elle le jouait bien. Tout le monde au château du Comte et au village loue l'amabilité et la joie de vivre de Partita sans se douter un seul instant que s'il lui est si facile de les simuler c'est parce qu'ils ne représentent rien pour elle. Mais, à sa propre surprise, elle reconnaît qu'elle a aimé jouer avec Pandora sans arrière-pensée, dessiner, chanter des comptines, tresser des fleurs dans ses cheveux, bercer des poupées pour lui apprendre à s'occuper de bébés encore à naître et à aimer… être absolument gentille, arborer un véritable sourire sans que ça soit un masque.


End file.
